


Tennis Court

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tennis, Timmy Is Just Very Distracted By Armie´s Shorts, White Short Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: The one where Timothée can´t concentrate on his game because Armie´s shorts are too white and too short.





	Tennis Court

**Author's Note:**

> One of those silly conversations on tumblr that end up with me writing silly fics.

Timothée still had trouble figuring out exactly what about the scenario was so arousing to him. Maybe it was the way he would grunt every time he hit the ball, maybe it was the way his blond hair fell down his face and cling into his sweaty forehead or perhaps it was because of his white and very tight short shorts.

The man was a beast inside the court, the best tennis player Timothée had ever had the pleasure to play with and, oh what a pleasure it was. They had met on that very same club one late afternoon one year prior; it had started to rain and since neither one of them had umbrellas, they stayed there, sitting by the café, enjoying some cool drinks as they waited for the rain to stop.

They spent nearly three hours talking that day and eventually agreed to meet for a match on the next Friday. It quickly became their thing. They would meet up at four, play for an hour or two, hit the showers and then go out for a few beers.

Every Friday, during the early hours of the day, Timothée would be impatiently sitting at his office, hoping the hours would go by faster, hoping he would get to see the man who sometimes would be the star of his dreams late at night.

It was a nice little friendship they had developed, Timothée felt like he could talk about everything with the man, or at least almost everything. For example, Timothée didn´t think the man would enjoy knowing about his dreams of him, or that every once in a while, he would lie down naked under the covers and masturbate picturing him playing. His white shorts drenched in sweat, clinging to his body and leaving nothing to the imagination.

They did talk about work, music, their favorite movies and books though. Those were considered safe topics to Timothée, although from time to time, even a simple conversation about a book could leave him aroused. There was something about the way the man so passionate talked about things that drove Timothée insane.

There were times Timothée had to use all his will power not to touch himself in front of the man. Normally that would happen when they would hit the shower after a match and he would watch as he stripped down his clothes and without any inhibition walked around the locker room with a confidence Timothée admired.

The man had a body that was so beautiful Timothée didn´t have enough words to describe it. His thighs were thick, his mile long legs were toned, his ass was to die for, but there was one thing in particular that Timothée loved the most. That man´s cock was something worth of worshipping, long, thick and beautiful.

Timothée wanted to wrap his warm hands around it and stroke it until it was hard and throbbing; he wanted to wrap his lips around it, he wanted to feel it deep inside of him, pounding him, while he repeatedly moaned obscenities on the man´s ear. He wanted to be claimed and ravished.

“Watch out!”

His voice came to alert Timothée, but it was a bit too late. The impact caused Timothée to stumble back a couple of times before he fell on his ass. He instantly felt the pain radiating through his entire body; great, not only his head would hurt but his ass now would be sore….and not in the good way.

“Dude, you okay?”

Timothée´s vision was blurry, the throbbing on his head making it hard to think straight. He had to blink a couple of times before his vision came back to normal and he could clearly see the man kneeling down in front of him.

“Fucking hell, Armie, what was that all about?”

“What!? Dude, you´re the one who completely dozed off in the middle of the court. I tried to warn you, but it was too late”

Timothée could only groan. He knew one day all those fantasies about Armie would end up hurting him, he just couldn´t imagine it would be literally.

“Are you okay, dude, can you get up and do stuff?”

Timothée couldn´t help but chuckle, Armie was truly worried, which was kind of cute. He nodded his head slowly and with the help of Armie's strong arms, Timothée stood back upon his feet. “Jesus…”, he mumbled as he felt everything spin; he stumbled back a little, only to be held by Armie.

“Are you sure you´re okay?”

“Mmmh…just need to sit down and drink some water”

“Okay c´mon,” said Armie. He tightly wrapped his arm around Timothée´s waist and held him close to his body as he helped him make his way to the locker room. It was past six and not many people were at the club anymore, so Timothée would be able to have a quiet moment to recover himself.

To say the walk to the locker room was interesting would be an understatement; Timothée had never been this close to Armie, they never had their bodies touching that way and he would be lying if he said he didn´t feel his entire body light up at the touch of Armie´s sweaty skin on his.

He sat down carefully, leaning his head back on the wall as he took a couple of deep breaths. He reached for his water bottle and chugged down on it; the world had finally stopped spinning, but the throbbing on his head and the soreness of his ass persisted.

“How you´re feeling?”

“I´m fine”, he groaned.

“Distracted and moody…you´re a treat today, Timmy”

“You just threw a fucking ball at me, Armie, of course I am moody”

“Hey! It´s not my fault, you were the one who completely forgot where you were and decided it would be nice to doze off in the middle of the court”

“Well, I´m sorry if your short shorts distract me”. His eyes shot open the second he realized what he had said; if he wasn´t in so much pain already, he would have slapped himself.

“Shit”, he mumbled to himself, before turning to look at Armie. “Look, my head is still pounding and I can´t really think straight right now, so please, ignore what I just said”

Armie had a smirk plastered on his face. “I don´t know, I have a feeling you are thinking just fine”

Timothée could feel his face burning, he was probably blushing hard and all he wanted at that moment was to run away and never look him in the eye again. “Please, please, just ignore what I said, I´m begging you”

“Fine, you said nothing,” said Armie as he turned to his locker, pulling his bag out. “Oh and I promise you next Friday I´ll show up with longer shorts. I don´t wanna be the reason you get hit by a ball again”

Timothée chuckled, an embarrassed look on his face as he stared at Armie's back. He remained silent for a few seconds, his head still throbbing and his eyes stuck on Armie's sweaty back; he licked his lips, his mind already going back to those dirty fantasies. He wanted to get up, wrap his arms around Armie and lick his spine, bite down on his neck and squeeze his ass.

“So, what bar we´re going today,” asked Armie, which brought Timothée back to reality.

He bit his lip as Armie turned around. “I don´t think I can make it to the bar today, man”

“Oh…” whispered Armie and Timothée could swear he saw a hint of disappointment on his blue eyes. “It´s not because of…”

He blushed once again. “No no, it´s my head. This headache is killing me and there´s no way I can handle all that loud music and chatting”

“Of course, I get it”

“But maybe we could go tomorrow? I don´t see why we can´t go any other day of the week…right?”

Armie nodded, his face showing a million different emotions and Timothée had a hard time catching up. He was serious, then relieved, then happy and by the time he actually opened his mouth to say something, there was a cocky smile plastered on his face.

“Or maybe we could go to my place”

“W-what?”

“We could have those beers at my place. It will be just the two of us, so no loud music and I happen to know a thing or two that can help you get rid of that headache of yours”

Timothée arched an eyebrow. Something in Armie's expression and the way he walked closer to him said this was not just a _bro_ thing. “What kind of things you know?”

Armie smirked. “If you _come,_ I´ll show you”

Timothée bit his lip. He could clearly hear the change of tone as Armie said _come_ and his body quickly reacted to it. With a new gained confidence and a sly smile on his face, he got up and took a few steps closer to Armie, closing the gap between them. Timothée couldn´t even remember the pain in his head anymore, the prospect of this invitation was too good to be ignored.

“Well, if you insist…lead the way”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, comment and/or kudo.  
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)


End file.
